Révisons ensemble
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Les révisions ne sont pas toujours comme on le penserait…


Natsuki était plongée dans ses manuels scolaires, car ses examens allaient bientôt commencer. Et pendant plusieurs jours elle n'avait fait que travailler de jour comme de nuit.

Shizuru était venue voir sa petite amie pour l'aider à ses révisions, même si la louve lui avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire de prendre cette peine. Mais l'ancienne seito kaichou se montra très persuasive (les faux pleures marchent toujours) et la beauté sombre nu le choix que d'accepter. En réalité, ce n'était qu'une excuse de Fujino car celle-ci voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec sa précieuse personne. La beauté de Kyoto était en ce moment à l'université et son emploi du temps était chargée malgré qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'heure de cours. Mais les révisions pour les partielles à la bibliothèque lui prenaient la majorité de son temps.

La châtaigne n'avait pas vu sa louve pendant plusieurs jours voire semaine. La princesse de glace lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait sortir car elle devait sérieusement étudier.

Fujino était surprise de voir la beauté sombre si concentré par ses études. Car il y a à peine quelque temps, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais le problème maintenant, c'était que ça devenait obsessionnel.

Mai avait prévenue la buveuse de thé il y a quelque jours que la princesse de glace passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans ses fiches et annales; qui t'a oublié de prendre des repas, de s'aérer l'esprit ou de dormir. La rousse était préoccupée par l'état de santé de son amie, elle avait peur qu'elle se rende malade à étudier autant ou que le jour des examens elle fasse un malaise.

Assise devant sa louve, Shizuru observa Kuga qui portait ses lunettes de vue. La châtaigne la trouvait très sexy quand elle était si concentrée. Elle avait envie d'être le stylo que tenait en bouche la brune. L'objet passait entre les lèvres rosées de son amie. Et parfois elle le suçotait et mordillait doucement.

''Shizuru ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?'' S'enquit intriguée sa petite amie en frottant son visage.

''Ara, non je te trouvais mignonne quand tu es concentrée à la tâche. Ce n'est pas souvent que je te vois ainsi. Je viendrais te voire plus souvent lors de nos révisions. Tu me donnes terriblement envie d'étudier.'' Remarqua en susurrant sensuellement la buveuse de thé. La louve se mit à s'empourprer et marmonna idiote alors qu'elle remit son nez dans ses bouquins.

''Ne Natsuki, tu ne trouves pas qu'il très fait chaud ici que s'en est étouffant.''

''Non pas vraiment. La température est normale.''

''Pourtant j'ai siiiii chaud.'' La fille aux émeraudes observa un court instant sa précieuse personne qui prit un crayon de papier sur la table pour s'attacher les cheveux. Ensuite elle déboutonna deux, trois boutons du haut de son chemisier, révélant son buste que la fille aux émeraudes ne cessait de fixer. Tandis que la beauté de Kyoto s'éventait avec son col pour se rafraîchir. Kuga se mit à déglutir difficilement alors que sa petite amie jubilait intérieurement de l'effet qu'elle produisait. L'ancienne propriétaire de Duran se leva rapidement de sa place pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

''Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ?''

''Oui ma Natsuki. Est-ce que tu aurais de l'eau et des glaçons ?''

''Euh…je crois.'' La princesse de glace allait dans la cuisine et revient apporter l'eau et le posa sur la table. Puis elle se remit à travailler sérieusement.

''Okkini. Hum~ ça fait réellement du bien.'' Ronronna la châtaigne alors que Natsuki fit tomber son crayon qui était entre ses dents. Elle voyait la châtaigne s'amuser un glaçon. Le passant sur ses lèvres puis elle lécha l'eau qui s'égouttait.

''Est-ce que ça va Natsuki ? Tu es bien rouge. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?'' S'enquit inquiète l'ancienne seito kaichou s'approcha de sa petite amie et mit son front sur celle de la louve qui redoublait de chaleur. La dite examina avec attention les lèvres tentatrices de son amie et se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se leva de sa place faisant chuter par sa brusquerie la châtaigne sur la table.

''Pardon ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je dois aller à la salle de bain.'' La princesse de glace se précipita vers une autre pièce et Fujino se mit à soupirer.

''Mince ! J'y étais presque.'' La buveuse de thé ne perdit pas espoir car elle ferait tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Et elle se mit à sourire sournoisement lorsqu'une idée lui vient à l'esprit. La subtilité n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner alors elle sera beaucoup plus directe.

A cet instant Natsuki se mit à frissonner d'angoisse mais elle continua de se passer de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Elle savait que sa petite amie cherchait à la séduire, et c'était plus qu'évident. Elle avait un effort surhumain pour ne pas balancer tous ses livres sur le sol et s'amuser avec Fujino sur la table. C'est alors que Kuga commençait à avoir des appréhensions, elle ne savait pas ce qu'allait lui réserver la propriétaire de Kiyohime.

La beauté sombre inspira profondément pour reprendre sa lucidité qui était très fragile et elle se dirigea vers son salon mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle ne vit personne.

''Shizuru ?''

''Natsuki...''

''Où es-tu ?''

''Trouves moi...je ne suis pas loin...'' La louve inspecta l'appartement, que ce soit la cuisine, le séjour. Il ne manquait plus qu'une pièce...la chambre.

Kuga ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et vit sa petite amie allongée sur son lit. La fermeture de sa jupe était ouverte révélant un string en dentelle blanc. Et sa chemise était totalement ouverte.

''Shi-Shizuru, je sais ce que tu es en train de faire.''

''Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ma Natsuki.'' La châtaigne se releva du lit et prit une position aguicheuse. Elle caressa une de ses jambes avec son pied. Puis retira le crayon qui retenait ses cheveux en chignon et les secoua pour les remettre en place. Passant ses mains à l'intérieur de cette longue cascade caramel. Natsuki qui était témoin de ce spectacle des plus sensuelle avait la bouche aride. Elle ne pouvait plus résister à cet appel que lui envoyait sa petite amie et elle se jeta sur celle-ci en la poussant dans son lit.

**-Une heure plus tard-**

Mai en compagnie de Nao entrèrent dans l'appartement de Kuga et virent qu'elle n'était pas dans le salon alors elles l'appelèrent. Mais rien.

''Mai ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter autant pour elle. Alors on s'en va.''

''Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, je suis convaincue qu'elle n'a rien mangé de la journée. Et puis on pourra lui demander de sortir à l'extérieur, pour qu'elle se détente un peu.''

Elles entendirent du bruit dans la chambre et se mirent à ouvrir la porte et virent nos deux amies en pleine ébat et étant très occupée, notre couple ne remarquèrent pas les invités surprises. Tohika écarlate referma immédiatement la porte.

''Je crois que Natsuki n'a pas besoin de nous pour se détendre. Fujino à l'air de très bien s'en sortir.'' Commenta Yuuki.

''Je le pense aussi.''


End file.
